


fun times with the foreign kids

by EstellasWife



Series: foreign kids [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Cussing, Multi, Shopping Malls, Smoking, beating people up, pip becomes a rebel!!??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstellasWife/pseuds/EstellasWife
Summary: the foreign kidz have a fun day fun time epicness
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale, Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Series: foreign kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077809
Kudos: 5





	fun times with the foreign kids

It was a warm day in South Park. Yes, warm. It just happened to be a warm day, you know? anyways, a group of kids, known as the foreign kids since they are foreign (duh), decided to go to the mall today, to bond and have fun times. The group of foreigners walked down the street while on their way to the mall.

Since they were out, Christophe took out a cigarette and lit it. "Chris, don't smoke around us, we could die from second-hand smoke!" Pocket said. "Fuck off you buck-toothed pussy." The French boy puffed his cigarette. Pocket wasn't the type to instigate or start fights, so he kept quiet. "So, what were you planning on buying at the mall?" Pip spoke up. "I was planning on taking you to my favorite store, I hate shopping but I like this place." Damien said. "Oh God.." Gregory pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damien, for the love of God, don't take him to that weird goth store." Pocket said. "Shut up! He's my boyfriend, I can take him to wherever I want!" the Devil said. "Look at Pip, he's just an innocent boy, once he leaves that place he will come out looking like a bad boy!" Gregory specified. "Is it really that bad though? It's simply just a style of clothing, It's no harm." Estella chimed in. "Whatever Estella, It's not like you don't poison Pip's sinless mind either." Gregory responded. "Me? What did I ever do to him? If anyone's poisoning his brain besides Damien, it's Christophe for being such a impudent little shriveled up penis of a man!" The blonde lady mentioned. "ME!? eet's obviously you, Estella, You're poisoning Pip's little brain with your horribly nasty face and personality," Christophe insulted. "Excuse me! I-" "Please stop you guys! This started over Damien wanting to take me somewhere he liked! Don't you guys hear how childish you are being right now?!" Estella was cut off by Pip raising his voice. Pip hated to see his friends argue over little things. "Shut up, Pip!" Estella ignored Pip and started swinging at Christophe. Sadly for Christophe, he was shorter than the lady, he didn't have his shovel, and he wasn't good at fighting without that shovel. The boys attempted pulling Estella off of the boy, but it was no use. She was very strong. Estella continued punching the little French boy in the face. 

A couple of minutes later she finished beating him up, and stood up, brushing off her clothes, and continued walking. Gregory helped his boyfriend off of the ground. "I'm going back home with Chris to fix him up. Just go without us." The blonde boy walked off with the brunette. He would hurt anyone who came after his boyfriend, since he was very strong. But he had reasons as to why he didn't do anything this time. First, Estella is his sister, she came before anyone else. Gregory would never hurt Estella. He was also mad that Christophe insulted his sister, but he couldn't do anything about that either. Christophe and Estella would have to get along soon because Gregory and Christophe were engaged, meaning they would be in-laws. The group continued to walk to the mall. "Estella, you need some type of therapy! There's no reason to blow up on people like that!" Pocket said. "Don't make me punch your big ass buck teeth out of your filthy little mouth, ginger" Estella glared at the red-head. 

A couple of minutes later they arrived at South Park Mall. They went inside and went to the stores they wanted to go in. Damien clutched Pip's hand and dragged him to the store he mentioned. They paused and looked at the store. "BEHOLD, THE MOST AMAZING STORE TO EXIST!" Damien pulled his boyfriend beside him. "..Hot Topic? I thought this was a vampire store..?" Pip remembered the time when Hot Topic was the place where the vamp kids bought all their clothes. "Phillip, it's a place for all the dark subcultures to hang out. Vampire, sometimes Goths, Emo, Scene, Punk, all of those people go!" Damien said and dragged Pip inside. 

A little while later, Estella and Pocket were done shopping and waited outside for the other two. "They better not make us wait out here for ten hours!" Estella clenched her teeth, annoyed as always. "Patience, Estella," Pocket said. "I don't have to have patience for sh-" "HEEEYYYYY GUYS! GUESS WHOS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!" Damien exclaimed with his boyfriend at his side. "We need to go home now! I need to give Phillip a makeover! Come on!" Damien ran off, dragging Pip with him. The other two followed behind.

The four went back home where Gregory and Christophe already were. The two boys were sitting on the couch when the others arrived. "OK OK OK, IM GONNA GO GIVE PHILLIP A MAKEOVER WE WILL BE RIGHT BACK" Damien and Pip ran upstairs and Estella and Pocket sat on the couch next to the boys- Estella next to Gregory and Pocket next to Christophe obviously. 

Around an hour later, Damien walked down the stairs with Pip. "Behold, The new Pip!" Pip was wearing all black. A black turtleneck, black sweatpants, black sneakers, his hair was even dyed black!! "Oh my God! What in the world have you done to our little baby!" Gregory ran up to Pip and cupped his face in his hands. When Gregory noticed the black eyeshadow and lipstick clumped on his face, he bawled. "Not that bad, Pip." Estella checked out his outfit. "First off, I'm a grown man, Second, thank you Estella." Pip said. Gregory sobbed harder. "NOOOOOOOO! OUR LITTLE MAN IS A REBEL!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "Chill out, Greg. You didn't sob when Pip announce when he was dating the literal son of satan, why do you sob when he changes up his style?" Estella aruged with her younger brother, who was sobbing and banging on the ground. "Because, now he looks like him, What's next? Him making little demon babies with him? GOD! IM LEAVING!" Gregory dramatically flipped his ponytail behind his back and stomped upstairs to his room. Estella rolled her eyes. Pip gasped. "He is right! We should make little demon babies!" Pip exclaimed.

And that's when all hell broke loose.


End file.
